ededdneddyjawbreakersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ed
Ed Horace McGee (nicknamed "Single D" or "D'") is the strongest of the three protagonist Eds. He is characterized as dimwitted, genuine-hearted, and absentminded. He often blurts out obscure references and statements unrelated to the current story or conversation, or are humorously twisted due to him misconstruing the situation. Ed has a hard time telling the difference between his movies and comics and reality. Eddy often makes use of this shortcoming to convince Ed to do various tasks. Ed can also easily be manipulated by his little sister Sarah, due to his immense fear/respect for her, and her repeated threats to "tell mom" on him. Ed has superhuman strength, although so do several of the characters at certain times. He is capable of lifting cars, refrigerators, and houses. He has rare moments of insight. In ''"Hand Me Down Ed," when using the boomerang he appears as knowledgeable as Edd. Like all the other boys in the cul-de-sac, save Jimmy and Rolf, he has a crush on Nazz. He once drew a picture of her head on his belly in the hopes it would impress her. He is addicted to gravy as seen in "All Eds are Off." He says it is "a way of life." He also loves buttered toast, so much he has one as a brain, revealed in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". Personality Like Edd and Eddy, he will do anything for a jawbreaker. He usually goes along with Eddy's scams to acquire money for them with little to no objection. He is a relatively nice guy, though the cul-de-sac kids tend to disregard him because he hangs out with Eddy and is not much for coherent conversation. Ed is quite gullible, constantly falling for cons Eddy and Sarah come up in order to use him. Occasionally, he will suddenly object to an aspect of a scam because it goes against his basic moral code, such as refusing to hit girls or hurt Sarah. Often times Ed tries to be generous and helpful, but because of his skewed sense of reality and poor hygiene, his gifts (and sometimes his very presence) are often rejected. Due to his immense physical strength, he is often the one that comes rushing in to save another character from peril. He also has exterme strength. As most boys do, Ed has a crush on Nazz. It has been shown, very vividly at times, that Ed will do nearly anything to make her happy. As most boys do, Ed fails in this attempt. He is also at the mercy of his loudmouth, tattletale sister Sarah, who is notorious for always yelling at him. Either his sense of duty as the elder brother or his fear of her often interrupts Eddy's money-making schemes. Ed is incredulously strong for his age, diet, and lifestyle, as he has been shown to be capable of carrying around a concrete sidewalk square with his mere fingertips. He is also has a comically high tolerance for pain, demonstrated in many episodes where he is beaten and attack by various things and characters. This tolerance was most visible when he accidentally dropped the concrete block mentioned above on his toes and did not react (though he was forced to walk on his hands afterwards). Ed is a huge fan of horror movies and comics, especially those centered on aliens and monsters. They are usually black and white, resembling very low-budget B-Movies from the 50's and 60's. Some titles from posters showin in his room include; "Liver and Onions", "Space Clam", and "It came from France", to name a few. He also collects comics. The series "ooze action" - "Slug-U-la " is his favorite, although "No Body Man", "Evil Tim","Zorba", "Brain Eater", and "Marlene of the Deep" have also been mentioned in some episodes. Most of them have surfaced in his daily adventures with Edd and Eddy, as he often (obscurely) relates their activities to scenarios from his comics. Ed sometimes believes these comics are reality, and that he is a character from them. For example, in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," Ed is convinced he is a monster and wreaks havoc upon the cul-de-sac. Ed apparently posseses an iron stomach. He has eaten a camcorder, a brick, a jujube-covered log, and even his own mattress. His favorite foods are gravy (he likes this so much to the point of having an entire bathtub filled with it), buttered toast, pudding skin, and Chunky Puffs. Ed adores chickens, stating, among other things, that they're 'cuddly.' He has been shown to hug chickens, dive into hoardes of them (usually provided by Rolf's family's farm), and even give them snorkeling lessons in his basement room. He cried when his chickens were missing. Ed has phobias of wigs, broccoli, soap and deodorant. Appearance Ed has a short, bristly-looking buzz-cut. Ed's eyebrows, or rather his monobrow, are sometimes ripped off by other characters or rises off his face for some of the more comical expressions. Eddy often drags Ed into the next scene by his eyebrow. He can take it off and walk on it as if it were a tightrope. Ed gets himself thrown out of the tree house countless times, squashed flat by a runaway steamroller, sent into orbit, smashed through fences and mauled by the Kankers to name just a few of the fates that befall him. Eddy and Double D weep and wail where as Ed just thinks it's funny! Even within the relaxed unnatural laws that govern the cartoon world Ed seems to have carved out his own independent bill of rights where he alone decides just what can happen, like it or not. Eddy may be constantly battling reality in his never-ending struggle to improve his financial and social status, and Double D might do his best to scrupulously uphold the rules and live within the established boundaries of the cartoon universe, but Ed is more than happy to coexist alongside reality and to take those "rules" as mere recommendations when the mood suits him. Thus Double D suddenly has a rewind button when Ed thinks he just might have actually said something important for a change, and Eddy makes a fine helicopter indeed when there are rogue balloons on the loose – perhaps being utterly oblivious to the way things ought to work is what gives Ed that free license to make it up as he goes along? Yes, okay, so it doesn't happen often but Ed doesn't always play the role of the 'lump with no brain cells' - although it has to be said that's probably his forte! "High Heeled Ed" saw a rare flash of a short-lived intelligent Ed and the episode "Thick as an Ed" has him holding his own against Double D's demand that he purge himself of his pungent good luck charms – he may not have a knack for constantly using those alliterative zingers but, naturally, you have to admit most of the time he's a brainless stump, and it did ''get Edd frustrated. But still, you can't deny it takes a special type of brain to house all those monster movie references and the most detailed catalog of toys this side of a toy store! And don't forget that Ed once built a giant working elevator to the moon, if it's cool and obscure it's probably up there in Ed's head somewhere. When the Eds need something of a more artistic nature – from hand-drawn portraits to a good snake tattoo, a box of 100% curse-free Ed-flakes or even some expertly-forged sticky notes, it's the Great Lumpy One they turn to! And his baby sister is no slouch, either, if the hand-drawn Eddy animation in her diary is any indication – maybe it runs in the family! Ed's cultural "gifts" sometimes extend beyond the realm of visual arts, too – he proves he's got the soul of a dancer, albeit an Old World dancer, with his masterful participation in Rolf's That's My Horse dance and his upmost desire (shown by the Hypno-Wheel in Look Into My Eds) is to be a ballerina – and who else but Chef Ed could man the kitchen at Ponce de la Ed (even if he served himself ''naked as a turkey to Jonny)? Well, okay, maybe he should stick with the visual arts after all. Do we have a budding comic book artist in our midst, or perhaps even the next Rembrandt, da Vinci, or – dare we say it – even Antonucci? Only time will tell! Ed may be as sweet-natured as they come but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a good joke now and then, even at the expense of his best pal Double D. But trusting Double D doesn't stand a chance against Ed's sticky note forgeries or his not-quite-so-perfect-and-only-makes-you-more-sick doctor impersonation when Eddy recruits him in his latest ploy to pull the, er, sock over their gullible buddy's eyes, but Ed's just as happy to lend Edd some much-needed brawn when it's payback time for Eddy after an afternoon of wedgies or when their loudmouthed pal proves too stubborn to hop in the tub or cough up a certain ticking time-bomb of a diary! No matter how many low-down tricks they do, Ed helps his pals play on each other and you just know he'll be there with a helping hand and a choking bear hug any time Edd or Eddy truly needs one (or even when they don't for that matter!) It seemed like a one-time occurrence when Ed consumed all the food (and Jimmy) within a five-block radius of his house in S1, but by S4 he's still at it and his nocturnal meanderings cause trouble not just for himself and his pals but for all of Peach Creek when he unknowingly walks off with a certain ship inna bottle that just so happens to belong to the Kankers. Maybe a few sessions with Double D and his hypnotizing wheel could cure the big guy of his odd ways before he brings about still more dire destruction to the once-peaceful cul-de-sac – come to think of it, maybe Eddy could convince the others to pitch in a buck or two towards finding a cure, there's BOUND to be a cash cow in there somewhere! Dandelions, bunnies, butterscotch, and even eels can send the big guy into mild allergic reaction – excuse me, did we say mild? No mere hives or sniffy nose would EVER do for someone like Ed, when he has an allergy you KNOW it! When faced with an allergy Ed's far more likely to sneeze his pals right through locked doors, to blow up to blimp-like proportions, or even to mutate into an itchy-scaled fish-boy much to Edd and Eddy's extreme horror! So is Ed a medical marvel or just a poster child for the importance of early allergy testing? Maybe a little of both – let's just hope he never develops an allergy to dirt or chickens! In line with the other two Eds, Ed himself is likely to run a mile at the nearest whiff of Kanker sister, especially May who thinks they're a match made in heaven. Perhaps, perhaps not but certainly yes in fan pictures and artwork, in the show only time will tell. Lifestyle Ed's lifestyle is generally avoided by Edd, but Ed is one dirty kid, so dirty to the point of being terrified at the mere mention of soap or deodorant! He has been known to consume large amounts of gravy and buttered toast, his two favorite foods. Allergies In the show, Ed has shown many allergic reactions. This could also mark that Ed possibly has a genetic disorder. *'''Bunnies: In the episode "Flea-Bitten Ed", Ed had an allergy to bunnies (his first allergy). When he plays with or even goes near a rabbit he starts sneezing and eventually his whole body bloats like a hot air balloon and grows purple warts. *'Eels': His second allergy was in the episode "Dueling Eds". After Rolf defeats Eddy to a duel, he shares the Eels of Forgiveness with the Eds. Ed begins to itch and then turns into a fish, scaring the heck out of his two companions. *'Butterscotch Pudding': In the episode "All Eds Are Off", Ed thought butterscotch pudding was gravy, but ate the pudding and his head and lips bloated; a common sign of an allergic reaction. *'Dandelions': In the episode "Honor Thy Ed", Ed kept sneezing and told Eddy it was because of the dandelions. *'Cats': Ed may also be allergic to cats as he once mentioned that his aunt's cat makes him sneeze, which he claims that in Mission Ed-Possible. It is unknown if this is just one cat, or all cats similar to rabbits in Flea Bitten Ed. Young Ed Edit Young Ed does not wear the usual green jacket. He is seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" with the red and white shirt and a diaper. He has superhuman strength, for he lifted Edd's house. He is also able to eat anything, including a TV set. He also has one strand of hair. In the episode "Dear Ed", we can see a picture of Young Ed. The only difference from the Ed in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" is that Ed has a bow on his head, he is a baby, and he is naked. The former is seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he is shocked by electric gum. Family Edit *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Unnamed Aunt Alter Egos *Edzilla *Snuggle-me-Ed *Lothar *The Claw (spy code name/callsign) *Ed the Great (Ed's "Cool" alter ego) *Average Joe *Mr. Railroad "Rumpy" Rump *Hot Dog *Peach Creek Cobbler *Ed the Elf Trivia/Goofs *In the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," it is discovered that his skull is one big slab of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets (proving Eddy's statement of "having buttered toast for a brain"), the bottom half has a hanging corner that moves up and down when he speaks, and a slice of butter for the nose. But in the first season episode "Flea-Bitten Ed" when Double D "x-rays" him, he is shown to have a normal skull, but with a bone in place where his brain should be. However, in the episode "Cool-Hand Ed," he is shown with a small brain, a spoon and a crushed soda can in his head. Of course, all of those are possibly gags. *In "Floss Your Ed," when Edd says that you eat coconuts Ed says "Like report cards?" It means he might eat his report cards. *In the episode "An Ed is Born," it is revealed that Ed stores a camera in his drier. *Ed has 4 (or possibly 5) allergies (likely due to a genetic disorder): rabbits, dandelions, eels, butterscotch pudding, and possibly cats. *Ed has acrophobia, which is seen in several episodes including the movie. *He has currently made only one scam in the entire series, which really turned out to be a "curse". *He has at least four lucky charms; **Sheldon, his lucky cheese chunk (a rotten chunk of cheese destroyed by Eddy) **Angus, his more than lucky fishy (an old fish) **Sheldon Jr. (a new rotten chunk of cheese) **He also has a lucky potato (as seen in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed") *In the episode "The Luck of the Ed," it's shown that Ed's eyebrow can be easily removed. *Ed's height is tall and according to himself in the episode "Over Your Ed", he is 5' 9". *When Ed was a baby he only had one strand of hair. *It was shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" that Ed had a dark side brought on by having a pebble in his shoe. *Ed revealed he used to have braces in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed." *In the episode "X Marks the Ed" It was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs. But in the episode "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig and he wasn't afraid. He even asked Edd if he could keep it. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed", Ed has a collection of sponges and hides them in his bathroom wall. This is also shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Ed has been observed to sleepwalk (and sleep-eat) multiple times in the series. *It is known that strudel gives him gas. *Ed has pet seagulls he keeps under his bed, 3 of their names are Penelope, Edmund, and Nestor. *As well as five seagulls and only three have names, Ed also has a pet turtle, a pet snail, and possible a pet snake that resides in his bed. *Just like the other Eds, Ed appears in every single episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy and also has very big roles in nearly every episode. *Ed's hair color is orange, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's middle name is "Horace". *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Ed is at his most dangerous when there is a pebble in his shoe and is interrupted in the middle of a 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed gets zapped by Eddy (as a common gag). He goes though several "transformations" showing past alter egos and unexpected forms from past episodes. These include: his fish form, his young version, his old version, Lothar, Classic Cartoon Ed, Hot Dog Ed etc. *Ed apparently shows high proficiency in History, as he got an A on his report card in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", but if you look closely there's a goof where they're both Eddy's report cards and all F's. *Ed has poor hygiene, but still has nice teeth. *Ed can play the flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?"), the saxophone ("Smile for the Ed") and the violin ("Pain in the Ed") - badly, but for the flute, he plays it very well than the saxophone and the violin. *The only things Ed really finds disgusting are soap and things related to love. *We all know Ed can't make funny faces without his unibrow as mentioned in "The Luck of the Ed". *Ed goes crazy without his gravy. *Ed's jacket can store a large amounts of random and most often smelly or disgusting objects. *Ed (rarely) can be smart at certain times. *In the episode "Dear Ed", when Ed found his baby picture, you can notice there's a frilly pink bow on the head. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, we learn that Ed knows how to make buttered toast. *In the episode "Key To My Ed", Ed can move upside down with his eyebrow. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Ed says that he wants to be rice when he grows up. *In "Look Into My Eds", it is revealed that Ed apparently always dreamed of being a ballet dancer. Gallery 138px-C.JPG|a C i seeeeee! Eddy mc gee!" 150px-Ed_Hat.jpg|Muwahahahah 150px-Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Ed Sleep walking Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Children Category:Heroes